


Zoom Futa Sex lessons.

by ThatFutaGuy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asian, Aunt, Camgirl, Creampie, F/F, Japanese, Loli, Voyeurism, Zoom - Freeform, aunt on niece, big woman, mom watches daughter, tiny girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy
Summary: A commission piece. Rina is a single mother alone during the COVID pandemic. She sent her daughter away to stay with her Futa sister Ayumi in the hopes that Ayumi would end up seducing her niece and teaching her the ways of sex.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Zoom Futa Sex lessons.

Rina Hasumi, a twenty six year old single mother, was feeling very alone in the midst of everything going on in the world. With global pandemic in full swing, she was working from home and hardly saw anyone outside of it.. Her only company would have been her eight year old daughter, Yui but she was staying at Rina’s sister’s place. It was a shame as Rina was strikingly beautiful. The Japanese-American beauty had long flowing jet black hair that fell down to her bountiful round ass, that only seemed to get a little bigger by the day. With nothing to do but eat snacks she began to fill out in all the right places. Rina’s 36DD breasts were practically spilling out of the very modest top she was wearing and her curves filled and made everything in her current wardrobe tighter than she’d like. Although it wasn't all bad, she kept in contact with her sister through video call and would occasionally get to see her daughter who always seemed too busy and wouldn’t come to the laptop to say hi. Today was one of the usual times in which she’d call, so she’d set up her laptop at the usual spot in the kitchen, poured herself a glass of red wine and booted up Zoom. Her sister, Ayumi showed up on screen; the spitting image of her sister but she had her hair cut short and had kept her body alot fitter than Rina had but Ayumi was no pinnacle of muscle. “Damn, Girl you getting thick!” Ayumi snorted and laughed boisterously through the laptop’s speakers. Rina sighed and took a drink in response to that, feeling self conscious.

“Thanks Ayumi and hello. Could you please not make jabs about my weight?”

  
“It wasn’t an insult, being thick is a good thing! It’s what all the kids are into these days.” Ayumi licked her lips.

“Well thanks I guess.” Rina laughed a little. “Unfortunately, I haven’t been able to wow anybody with my “thickness”.”   
  
“I feel that. I’m sad to admit that I’ve also had problems on that front too. There’s no one to fuck around here except…. Never mind.”   
  
Ayumi raised an eyebrow, “Except who?”   
  


“Well I’ve been meaning to tell you about something. Kinda nervous about it.”   
  
“Ohhh kay. Is Yui around? Is it something she shouldn’t hear?”   
  
“Maybe? But she’s playing outside anyway..”   
  
_ I wonder what it could be… maybe she took the bait. I didn’t send Yui away for just a fun playdate.  _ “Well tell me, don’t leave me hanging.”

“Well ever since we got stuck at home, I’ve just been so horny lately. I’ve gotta be busting like five…. No ten times a day.”   
  
“Ten times a day? Where is all that cum going? Jesus christ, that’s gotta be what…. Five gallons? When do you have time to do that? Yui better not have seen you.”   
  
“A lot of condoms. When your little tyke goes to bed, I just get on this laptop and start beating it. And Yui is what the issue is..”   
  
“Ayumi. Did she catch you jerking off?”   
  
“Well uh…. Maybe she did walk on me, draining the snake.”   
  
“Uh huh. And what happened?”   
  
“Well, she came in while I was naked with my cock out and she didn’t really seem fazed by it. She asked if I had some food for her and I told her that there was a tasty snack hidden in my dick. If she sucked on it hard enough, really licked it and got in there; it would come out for her. So your daughter happily sucked me off.”   
  


_ Jackpot, I knew leaving her alone with her for a long period of time would leave to this. My little girl isn’t gonna grow up without a crash course in sex. Who else but the master to teach her? _ _  
  
_

“You taught her a blowjob huh? She uses her Hands well?”   
  
“Yui’s hands are so small and soft, same thing with her lips. She got me off quicker than I’d thought and before I knew it I was blasting a load down her throat and she loved it. After that, I think she was getting horny too, clothes came off and we started making out. I got on top of her and we fucked until sun up. Jeez, Rina I must have come in her a half dozen times.”   
  


“Excellent, did she like it?”   
  
“She loved it but the way she just took her clothes off and immediately started kissing on me made it seem like it wasn’t her first time…. It wasn't, was it?”   
  
“I may have fooled around with her a bit but she’s never taken a dick before. I was hoping that while she was over at your place, you would end up teaching her how to have sex.”   
  
“Well I’m glad you're not mad at me. I thought you would have called the cops for sure.”   
  
“As long as we're keeping it in the family, I think it’s fine. You guys still having sex?”   
  
“Every. Night.” Ayumi said with a big smile. “After that little tryst, I invited her to sleep in my room from then on and I’ve been taking her every which way ever since.”   
  
“That’s great, absolutely perfect. I’m so glad you two are getting along. Thankfully she can’t have kids yet, because I know you aren’t really good with using protection.”   
  
“Still salty about me dumping a load in you before that one family reunion?”   
  
“Little hard to give a toast when there’s a hot thick creampie dripping down your thighs and hoping no one smells it or having it trickle out my pant leg.”   
  
“Oops.” She threw her hands up like she couldn’t control it.

“Anyway, do you think you could show me what you’ve taught my little Yui? I want to make sure you haven’t been slacking because you needed a quick way to get off.”   
  
“Doubting my skills eh? Alright. Tomorrow then. Bring a fresh pair of panties because I’m gonna put on a show.”

“I’ll hold you to that. I’ve got some stuff to take care of, so I’ll talk to you later.”   
  
“Bye, Rina.” “Bye, Ayumi.”   
  
Rina left the zoom meeting and closed her laptop, tapping her fingers on the lid. She was feeling ecstatic that her little gambit had worked and couldn’t wait for tomorrow. She’d need to find something to stop her mind from thinking about it. Her little girl was growing up fast and she couldn’t be prouder.

/-/

Rina set her laptop down on the living room table and got herself comfortable on the couch. All she was wearing was a long white t-shirt. Her girly bits covered in a very tight blue panty that was almost completely consumed by the mountainous flesh of her thighs. Her hands trembling with anticipation she entered the video conference with a click of her mouse. As the window opened she saw her daughter sitting completely naked on Ayumi’s knee. Yui was as cute as cute can be, her jet black hair done in little hair buns. Her tan skin was perfectly smooth and unblemished. She had no boobs to speak just yet but she had plenty of meat on her body still. Rina thought her little plump thighs and round little butt were to die for.

The little girl smiled happily and waved, “Hi mommy!” Rina waved back, “Hi Yui! Your auntie tells me you two have been having alot of fun together? Do you like having naked fun with your auntie?” Yui nodded and bounced a bit on Ayumi’s knee, “Mhmmm! I like it alot better than when we have fun without clothes on. Auntie Ayumi’s got more things that make me feel real good instead of just her fingers and mouth.”   
  
“And what would that be, Yui? Are you talking about that thing in between her legs?”   
  
“Yeah! Her big pee pee! If I suck it real good and play with it, it shoots out all this yummy white stuff! And and and, when she sticks it in me it makes me feel all nice and warm and stuffed inside!”   
  
“I bet.” Rina's right hand slowly began moving toward her underwear and she started rubbing herself through her panties. “Do you like having Auntie’s cream pumped inside you?”   
  
“I like it lots! It gives it a bit of a funny flavor when I lick it up after it all comes spilling out…”   
  
“I think that’s enough describing Yui.” Ayumi said. The busty aunt was clad in a white bathrobe with a big throbbing bulge in the middle. The fabric around her cock was glistening and appeared damp, she was leaking alot and Rina knew that her sister produced alot of pre-cum when she held herself back. “Mommy wants to see everything that I taught you. Why don’t you show her what you can do with your mouth?”   
  
“I’d like that alot.” Rina said with bated breath, her body starting to heat up from the stimulation of her cunt.

  
Ayumi undid the knot securing her robe and pulled it open, letting her breasts and cock spill out into the open. Ayumi’s twelve inch rod stood like a glorious spire, quietly blorping out pre-cum like a leaky faucet down her smooth glans. Her balls were quite sizable, resting heavily on the couch below her. Yui wasted no time turning and wrapping her little hands around her massive shaft. The girl worked her little arms to jack the towering meat tower while she pulled it towards her mouth and opened her soft pink lips up to swallow her Aunt’s cock head. 

Yui’s tiny jaws made it impossible for her to get more than a couple of inches into her mouth but that’s all she needed. The little tyke sucked in her cheeks and sucked loudly but pitifully on the monstrous girl meat leaking pearly pre-cum into her throat. The sounds of her sordid gulps of her Aunt’s pre-fluid were enough to make Rina speed up her efforts, digging her hands into her panties and fingering herself good. Rina could tell Ayumi was enjoying what she was doing, she didn’t make much noise but her cock was spasming and fighting against Yui, meaning she was on the right track. In a way the girl reminded her of herself when she and Ayumi used to fool around when they were younger.

Yui’s tongue swirled and lapped around her swollen cum greased cockhead, her head bobbing up and down ever so slightly. “Mmmgh” she mumbled as her lips began to leak with spit and pre-cum as there was no where else for it to go, her mouth was simply to full with futa meat and her throat jellied up with oral slime.

The dutiful Yui was so into her blowjob that didn’t notice Ayumi slipped her hands underneath her torso and lifted her off of it. Her face was beat red and covered with her work. Ayumi placed her against her chest and angled her cock towards Yui’s plump little butt.

“That’s Ayumi, fuck my little girl good. Ruin her little pussy!” Rina commanded as she was nearing an orgasm.

Ayumi obliged, moving her down slightly and plunging her cock upwards into Yui’s fat folds, the little girl letting out a lust filled cry as several inches of her aunt barreled into her vaginal canal. Ayumi let out a haughty sigh as she felt Yui’s warm walls clench around her cock as she thrusted in and out. Their nights spent fucking had barely done anything to stretch her nubile pussy out. It was no problem however, Yui’s pussy was more than wet enough for the task at hand. 

For the first minute, the little asian nymph was being passive; moaning and drooling in the middle of her aunt’s bust as twelve inches of meat were speared into her seemingly bottomless pussy, she could see it poking at her taut belly creating a nice little bulge. Yui enjoyed just lying there and getting her organs rearranged by her dominating aunt but she knew she had to put on a show for her mom and wasn't going to disappoint her. She started crawling downwards, body shuddering against her Auntie’s jackhammering fuck rod. Her whimpers and moans were being drowned out by the wet PLAPs of her auntie’s drenched ball sack slapping her bountiful cheeks.

Eventually she had slid down entirely onto her Aunt’s length. She held on to her Aunt tightly as her Aunt’s powerful cock would have lifted her up and jerked her back with how far it was in her body. Now seated rather than just laying, she began to bounce and ride her aunt’s massive cock. Back arched, hips gyrating and tight loli ass flexing and jiggling; Yui rode her like a veteran pornstar. 

Her mother was taken with pride and lust as she positioned her hand in and out her wet pussy. She couldn’t see her daughter's face but she knew it must have been twisted into some cutely lewd expression. The amount of fluid gushing and leaking from her stuffed hole meant that she was having orgasm after orgasm and Rina couldn’t be happier for her.

Ayumi suddenly smacked Yui’s little ass with a double handed smack to both cheeks which Yui knew to mean to stop. Ayumi then pulled with considerable effort to remove the little girl anchored on to her cock. Her pussy fighting her the whole way. When she was finally off, Rina could see that her pussy lips were swollen red and gaped apart. A grey slime oozed out of her used cunt, there would be more where that came from. Ayumi placed Yui down on the couch and she immediately put her head down and threw her ass up.

“Are you enjoying the show Rina?” Ayumi turned to the side and placed her hand at the base of her wet and sloppy cock. She smacked Yui’s ass with it, leaving big wet stains on the jiggling flesh.   
  
“I-I’m loving it!” Rina’s voice trembled as she was nearing an orgasm. “I’m so proud of you Yui! Take your auntie’s cock good!”   
  
Yui flashed her a thumbs up and Ayumi took that as good enough to continue. She placed her cock at her gaping entrance once again and slammed all the way in, causing her stomach to poke out. She gripped her niece’s cheeks and began pounding away with little regard for the tyke. Yui bit hard on the couch and her eyes rolled back into her head as she was lost again in an orgasmic bliss. Before she knew it, she felt the familiar feeling of her Aunt’s hot cum barrelling into her cervix and flooding her not even legal womb with enough semen to impregnate the world twice over. She heard her mom congratulating her as she passed out from exhaustion, the last sounds coming from Rina’s laptop being the cum spilling from her pussy.   
  


-End of stream-


End file.
